Our Time Has Passed So Quickly
by itako
Summary: Yes! Another romantic fic! This time with Freya and Fratley! This is the scene where Fratley just leaves Burmecia. A kind of songfic (our time has passed by the pernice brothers)


**Our Time has Passed**

Well my second ff ix fic ^^. This one with Freya/Fratley! A sorta song fic but not really ^^. Based on the song "Our Time has Passed" by the Pernice Brothers! I love the song and you should go download it! I don't know the exact script so I'll just work along the lines. And add my own other… words -_-

_There's a name that hurts to say._

"Freya?" the soft voice rang out clearly and the girl felt as if she were 5 year old again. Fratley's voice was like heaven to her and she found herself scared. 

_I fall in love with the way I'm shaking…_

She looked down and looked at herself, realising the frail hands that belonged to her shook. Please god no… Freya had thought she had gotten over this already. Her little naïve crush bubbled up unexpectedly all the time. But she wasn't surprised. Fratley was beautiful and charismatic and probably had many female admirers in court. She wasn't the first and the very fact made her a fool. He was like an angel, who fell on Gaia just for every girl. And Freya was jealous for this fact. That Fratley wasn't hers. Then she saw him making his way, looking for her as she tried desperately to hide in the shadows.

_In a crowd I think I see your face_

Rats. Freya swore quietly as Fratley spotted her and gave a grin. Many of her friends had congratulated her personally and she wished that Fratley had forgotten. After all, many people this year were made knights and with Fratley as the most powerful knight in the kingdom, he would be very busy. But he still remembered her, and would do the things that she always wanted him to say.

"Hello!" Fratley patted Freya's new helmet and the little girl fidgeted. "I'll have to call you Lady Freya from now on! I remember when I first met you."

_Our time has passed so quickly,_

"Oh stop it" Freya placed her hands on her hips "I'm still the same! Just that we'll work together…"

"Well I'll be glad to be your partner" he put his hand out and Freya took it happily.

"I'm just wondering if tomorrow…" no don't do this. Freya's mind yelled as her voice was controlled by something else. She shut up as she saw Fratley's face frown.

"I'm so sorry Freya. I planned a journey to improve my strength."

_Our bittersweet hello, goodbye._

"Why!?" she burst out even amazed at herself. She was usually a beast. One that kept itself calm and refined. The beast never swayed not matter how strong the wind. "You're the strongest knight in Burmecia! Almost in the world!" she bit her lip.

"There is someone else. Beatrix of Alexandria. She is rumoured to even have the strength of Gods. I feel that I must hone my skills in case of times of war. This journey could take years…" It almost seemed like a reasonable explanation. Almost. Not enough for Freya. She felt like a spoilt 5 year old. Why couldn't Fratley stay for her?

"Oh…" Freya was ashamed of herself. She wanted to just crawl up and die. Life seemed meaningless without Fratley's smiles and praises. She was being selfish right? A silly girl who indulged in self pity whenever she never got her way.

"I don't want this to be just a selfish trip. I want to do this. So when I come back, I can protect you…" and with that he held Freya, his face full of hope. "So be strong without me." 

_Our time has passed so quickly,_

"Come back soon…" she whispered and she hugged back.

The he went. Disappearing as if he never came. A dream, an imagination.

Freya tried to listen to the sweet words he said. To show that this was something he did for her. _when I come back, I can protect you… when I come back, I can protect you… when I come back, I can protect you… when I come back, I can protect you… when I come back, I can protect you…_

Her body trembled, her hands shook wildly, her eyes watered, her voice sang brokenly. And the beast fell for the first time.

_Do you ever wonder why?_

The tears fell slowly at first. But then leaked as if they were endless. The emptiness she felt. She hated herself. She falsely reassured that she was fine. But she wasn't fine. She felt herself at the edge of a cliff and she was running towards it. His voice would no longer ring through the hallways, him running up to apologise for teasing her for some silly joke. Her face will no longer smile happily, laugh as he sheepishly grin. And the friendship that existed a while ago will no longer be reality. What will happen on his journey? Will he meet many people? Will many people love him? Of course they would. But… will he meet a better person and forget about her? The promise? The hope he gave her? For him to forget her would be worse than death.

And the tears doubled. The tears she forgot to shed for a million years.

_Our time has passed so quickly,_

_Our bittersweet hello, goodbye._

_Our time has passed so quickly,_

_Do you ever wonder why?_

**The End**

Done! ^^. I always would be on the brink of tears whenever Freya shrugged these things off. And the way she took it when Fratley couldn't recall her. It's so sad I believe. But I love how she took it in and held her head up high unlike the female characters who would usually cry and have self pity over it. Overall, I believe Freya is a very strong person. Not just in fighting but in her character. She listens to many of other people's stories. But not much listen to hers. I think it's rather sad to me.

Well anyway! I'd love if people would help me think on another fic!


End file.
